No added Sugar
by Anything but ordinary3
Summary: Jubilee finds a not-so-secret, secret sweet stash and eats it all, leading to an er..unique meeting with Wolverine! Reviews gratefully excepted!


**Disclaimer:** Things are more like they are now then they have ever been!

**A/N: **My first and hopefully not last dabble in the Evo verse (I'm more of a comic fan) I hope you enjoy! This was written just cause I could and because we don't see enough of Jubilee in Evolution!

**No Added Sugar**

Jubilee bounded into the rec. room happily, for a psychic the Professor could be incredibly trusting, falling for the whole 'to ill to go to school thing' sheesh did he know nothing. 

She had done it more to test the boundaries than anything else, she wanted to know just how much she could get away with. It was all part of her master plan, she had been laying low ever since she had entered the institute, testing how the waters lay, feeling people out, instilled in everyone a sense of trust and a pleasing image of innocence around herself before **WHAM! **She would unleash her force and an ability to cause havoc that would rival Bobby's would emerge. With the help of her trusted ally Sugar she would leave Bobby back in the dust. 

Jubilee grinned to herself over the success of her plan as she vaulted over the back of the settee and landed with a *THUD* and a *Groan*.

'Wait a cotton pickin' minute the sofa doesn't usually groan when I land on it' Jubilee thought head spinning slightly from her sugar intake. 'Nor does my tailbone usually hurt, like it did that time I fell over in the ice rink, on impact with it'.

Come to think of it the sofa had never sworn at her before either.

Jubilee seriously considered writing a complaint on Xavier's behalf to the furniture supplier informing them of the almost concrete properties of the institute's sofa. That was however, until she looked down at the fore mentioned sofa to find a hulking, hairy, craggy faced specimen staring up at her, but she made no move to get off from his torso.

"Shouldn't you be on the Discovery channel as a living example of an Ewok…or is it Umpa Lumpa? Or something?" She asked feeling emboldened by the not-so-secret, secret stash of sugary confectionary she had found under Hanks seat in the X-jet.

The mutant known as the 'Wolverine' however, didn't seem impressed by Jubilees obvious talent for …er… stupidity and shoved her onto the floor unceremoniously as he cursed at her loudly.

Jubilee seemed unperturbed by Logan's hostilities and bounced upright 

"Hi I'm Jubilee." She said holding out a hand (which was ignored), oblivious to the facts that she had several danger room sessions with him, but after all he was old, no older than old ancient and crumbley's _always_ forget. 'Unlike elephants' she thought with a giggle

"The pain in t' butt kid right?" Was the only form of introduction she gleaned in return.

Jubilee snapped her gum leisurely "Nah your thinking of Amara"

She looked at him expectantly for a moment before bouncing on the spot to get rid of some of that excess energy the sugar high had given her.

"So then Chewbacca what's your name?" 

Logan growled before snarling and when he saw that got him nowhere he decided to answer her "Wolverine"

"No your _real name" She continued to bounce in an urgent manner but now with added arm flapping._

Wolverine decided it was futile to ignore this obviously demented kid "Logan"

"Oh…." Jubilee said in a small voice as she stopped abruptly and stared at the mutant in front of her the only movement she made now was to blink occasionally before continuing excitedly "…oh oh I know I'll call you Logi!"

"Yogi?!" Logan couldn't keep the horror out of his voice

"No silly Yogis a bear…" She informed him with a playful punch in the arm "...Your Logi, you're a Wolverine" She giggled, commencing her bouncing on the spot.

"Cute real cute" Logan, or should I say Logi, commented dryly

With that Jubilee once again stopped bouncing and stared at Logan breaking eye contact only to blink.

The truth was that Logan was beginning to get unnerved by the kid's behaviour and began to silently form a strategy for retreat.

"Did you know ice creams cold?" Jubilee asked suddenly breaking the silence

"You don't say!"

"That rain is water?"

"Yes"

"Ohhh who's a Mr. Know-it-all" She cooed before striking upon inspiration "Bet ya didn't know that Xavier is bald!"

Logan growled the kid a warning that was promptly ignored as the staring and blinking resumed.

"Did you know that you are better off licking a toilet seat than chewing your hair?" Jubilee waited in vain for a response before jumping up and down on the now free sofa. "_BOINGY BOINGY BOINGY" She repeated hyperactively with each jump._

Now it was Logan's turn to blink at Jubilee before asking seriously "Has Forge given ya some o' those psychedelic pills o' his 'gain?"

Jubilee stopped bouncing and considered the question "Does he hide them under Hanks seat in the X-jet?"

"Don' think so" Logan replied scratching his head

"Then no" Jubilee quickly resumed bouncing marvelling at how fast her brain was working under the influence of those sugary sweets Hank had been stashing away.

"What is it with Xavier and hyperactive waifs?" Logan asked himself with an agitated sigh as he desperately tried to think of a way to shut her up without leaving her maimed in a way Chuck would notice or dead.

While Logan had been thinking Jubilees bouncing had begun to slow and her thoughts began to become more rational 

"Noooo….my sugar induced state of excitement is beginning to wear off! I need more sugar…" She jumped off of the sofa and grabbed two fistfuls of Logan's shirt as she pushed her small Asian face up to his old, craggy one "…MORE SUGAR I TELL YOU!"

The expression on her face was becoming increasingly frenzied as she continued to bellow into Logan's face

It only took a few seconds for Jubilee to hit the floor in a deep sleep, leaving Logan dusting his hands off and wondering why he hadn't thought of pressing that pressure point that sends people to sleep before to shut her up.

Now all he had to do was flee before she woke up again.

***

Hank sat at the table weeping softly

"What's up blue?" Logan asked from where he was propped up on the door frame.

"There gone…all gone!" 

 'My days just getting better and better!' Logan thought bitterly before asking. "What are?" 

"My sweet stash with no added sugar! Who would honestly be as low as to steal someone's stash of secret confectionary from under their seat in the X-jet?" Hank looked desperately at Logan for answers

"No Added Sugar?" Logan asked incredulously

"What I'm on a diet!"

"You mean to tell me that kid weren't even on a sugar high?"

Now it was Hanks turn to look puzzled.

Logan sighed and began to tell the blue mutant all about the incident in the rec. room with the yellow Mac wearing brat.

**Please review who knows what wonders reviews could lead to! It also helps to know that someone reads this stuff!**


End file.
